magirecofandomcom-20200223-history
Magical Girl Menu
Magical Girls are your main combat units; you use them to build your team and fight opponents. You obtain new Magical Girls through the Gacha and some Events. The Magical Girl Menu allows you to view and upgrade your Magical Girls. Overview (Hover over this image to see what everything does) Image:Tutorial Magical Menu.png| rect 5 5 57 30 Return to the Home Screen rect 578 1 636 37 Show/hide the Main Menu rect 31 244 123 266 Set this girl on your Home Screen. rect 131 61 155 80 View this girl's Info Card circle 167 251 20 Toggle this girl's pose. rect 7 111 151 184 This girl's basic stats rect 12 191 130 204 The number of Memoria slots you have unlocked (blue) and remaining available slots to unlock (black) rect 11 206 150 220 Your current Episode level (black) and Magia level (red) circle 528 95 39 Strengthening - increase this girl's level circle 584 160 39 Magia Strengthening - increase this girl's Magia level circle 529 225 39 Magic Release - increase this girl's Memoria slots circle 475 161 37 Awakening - improve this girl's stats and rarity rect 550 300 637 324 Change sorting rect 552 331 637 355 Apply filters rect 12 302 538 352 Your Magical Girls sorted by the current sort criteria Sorting You can sort your Magical Girls by the following criteria, ascending or descending: *Level *Rarity *Attack *Defense *HP *Episode Level *Additional Memoria slots available *Magia Level *Date Acquired Filtering On Magical Girl and Team menus, you can apply the following filters: *Show only certain element(s) *Show only characters of certain rarity Info Card (Hover over this image to see what everything does) Image:Tutorial Magical Card.png| rect 8 5 59 30 Return to the Magical Girl menu circle 257 17 11 This girl's element rect 272 7 325 27 This girl's name rect 497 9 640 29 The pronunciation of this girl's name rect 325 40 405 70 This girl's stats rect 413 40 491 68 This girl's Connect, Magia, and Doppel stats rect 500 40 579 68 View and change this girl's artwork rect 514 181 583 200 This girl's current Rarity rect 270 76 460 111 This girl's current level and max level rect 269 116 463 132 This girl's type rect 270 135 458 152 This girl's locked/unlocked additional Memoria slots rect 269 151 465 170 This girl's current/unlocked Magia Level rect 269 172 463 198 This girl's episode level and episode XP rect 344 205 442 267 This girl's current stats, including any bonuses (if viewed in battle) rect 443 206 533 268 This girl's basic stats rect 535 207 627 268 This girl's stat bonuses from Memoria (if viewed in battle) rect 271 280 623 321 Current bonuses from Awakening rect 273 332 354 356 Open the Strengthening menu rect 358 332 440 356 Open the Awakening menu rect 442 332 524 354 Open the Magia Strengthening menu rect 530 332 608 355 Open the Magic Release menu rect 1 314 41 346 Play this girl's introduction video rect 1 276 38 308 Listen to this girl's greeting rect 36 39 243 356 This girl's current selected artwork. Tap to view in full screen Strengthening As well as gaining experience through battles, Magical Girls can gain experience through Strengthening Gems. To use gems, tap the Gems you want to use. You can also tap and hold a Gem to select the number of that Gem you want to use. The screen will show the minimum level you will reach. Click 強化 (right option) to continue, or 選択全解除 (left option) to reset. *Magical Girls receive more experience from gems that match their element *Master Gems give extra experience regardless of a girls' element *Strengthening has a chance of being extra successful, resulting in the girl gaining more experience than originally shown. Keep this in mind as you approach a girl's maximum level as you may end up wasting gems. *Strengthening costs CC based on the number and size of gems used. Awakening When you get a Magical Girl for the first time, she will be at her lowest rarity. Increasing a girl's rarity will raise her maximum level and improve her Connect. You need certain Items to awaken Magical Girls, which can be obtained from the fighting opponents or purchasing them through the Shops. Equipping items also grants a permanent boost. Once you have enough of an item, click the +''' icon over that button to apply the bonus. The items are then consumed. Applying all the bonuses and reaching maximum level will unlock the Awaken button. *A girl can only be awakened when she is at her maximum level. Awakening a girl will reset her to level 1. *Awakening costs CC based on the rarity of the girl. *Once a girl is at her maximum rarity, this becomes the post awakening screen. Like Awakening, equipping items grants permanent boosts, however this can only be done once per stat. When a girl is fully post-awakened this screen no longer does anything. *For girls who can reach 5* rarity, awakening them to 5* is a requirement to unlock their Doppel. Magia Strengthening All Magical Girls start at Episode Level 1 and Magia Level 1. As you use the girl in battle, she will gain Episode XP and gain Episode Levels, eventually maxing out at Episode Level 5. The girl's Episode Level acts as the maximum level for her Magia. You can then increase your Magia Level from this screen. Each time you strengthen a girl's Magia, you increase the amount of damage it deals and the strength of its bonuses. Some girls also gain additional bonuses as their Magia Levels are increased. You need certain Items to increase Magia levels. Collecting enough of every item and raising Episode level will unlock the Strengthen button. *Magia Strengthening costs CC based on the level of the Magia. *Magia Strengthening uses the same Items as Magical Girl Awakening - keep this in mind when deciding who to level! *Raising a girl's Magia to Level 5 increases her MP Gauge to a maximum 200. *For girls who can reach 5* rarity, strengthening their Magia to Level 5 is a requirement to unlock their Doppel. Magic Release When you get a Magical Girl for the first time, she will only be able to equip 1 Memoria. To increase the number of Memoria she can carry, you must obtain her '''Destiny Gems. You can increase a Magical Girl's Memoria slots 3 times, for a total of 4 Memoria slots. Collecting enough Destiny Gems unlocks the Release button. *The number of Destiny Gems requires per slot depends on the girl's lowest rarity; the lower this is, the more Gems required to unlock her slots: **1* & 2*: 10 Gems **3*: 3 Gems **4*: 1 Gem *You cannot go beyond 4 Memoria slots for a girl, even if you acquire more Destiny Gems. Once a girl is at 4 slots, the Release button is replaced by the Exchange button. You can exchange extra Gems for Magia Chips or Destiny Crystals. The number of Chips/Crystals you get depends on the girl's lowest rarity: **1* & 2*: 1 Gem **3*: 3 Gems **4*: 1 Destiny Crystal *Magic Release costs CC based on how many slots a girl has. You can get a girl's Destiny Gems through one of three ways: *Obtain extra copies of the girl through Events and the Gacha. Each extra copy of the girl equals one Destiny Gem. *Purchase her Destiny Gems from the Magia Chip Shop. Magia Chips can be obtained from Missions, Events, and other Shops. *Purchase her Destiny Gems from the Destiny Crystal Shop. *Purchase her Destiny Gems from Event Shops. Category:Tutorial